


I Understand.

by Demial



Series: Shifter Reader [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Nothing Fluffy Here, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: After joining OW, Hanzo still refuses to improve his life in the usual cliche ways that everyone else writes about. He doesn't have a good relationship with Genji, etc, etc, etc. You're not without your own issues, so you're annoyed that he won't even try.





	I Understand.

**Author's Note:**

> I inflicted this on [poutypanic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/poutypanic/pseuds/poutypanic) when I needed someone to proofread it.

"Such beauty is wasted on the soul of a killer."

Hanzo said it wistfully and loud enough for everyone to hear, and you rolled your eyes immediately. You got it; he felt bad about himself. You did, too, but you at least kept the verbal self-flagellation to a minimum, lest someone catch you having a one-person pity party. 

"Hanzo."

He looked up at you, his concentration broken and train of thought interrupted.

"If you want help, ask for it."

He didn't appreciate you sticking your nose in his business, nor did he appreciate your tone. The hell did you know about being him, the brother-killer, and the person who didn't stop killing but went on to kill for money as a profession? An assassin is a murderer with money, essentially.

"What do you know?"

He knew his tone was dismissive and sounded worse than yours, but he had to make you back down. To his fledgling anxiety, you stepped forward not back. Why no one was trying to stop you from picking a fight with him, he didn't know. Maybe they were tired of his shit, too.

"I know a cry for help when I see one."

You sounded more sure of yourself this time, but he couldn't let you see weakness. He didn't submit when that insufferable omnic monk offered assistance, so he wasn't about to listen to you, either. He stepped forward, as well, squaring your bodies and meeting your eyes. The muscles in his chest and stomach unconsciously flexed due to his anger and need to intimate you. He tried to relax, but his body refused.

"You don't know anything about me," he spat with a hostile expression.

Instead of answering, you shifted to Genji. Hanzo flinched, Genji's appearance reminding him of everything that was wrong with his life right now. He was annoyed. It disgusted him that you would use your ability in an underhanded fashion against him. Just what point were you trying to make?

You raised your arm in front of you, palm up and curled your hand into a fist. The audible whine of the parts in your arm gave away that you were squeezing your fingers hard. Hanzo watched, confused. With your other hand, you drew the shorter sword from your lower back. You positioned it above your outstretched arm and paused, as if trying to determine that the angle was just so. When you paused, he was about to turn around and walk away from you, smugly satisfied that you were no less dramatic than he was.

He didn't expect you to bring the sword down into your arm, cutting halfway into the interlocking metal pieces. It surprised him how quiet it was. You grunted, holding back a shout. The sword itself made more of a clack than anything, a much quieter sound than you'd hear in the movies or TV. He watched you stagger from the immense pain, but you quickly regained your balance. You shifted out of Genji and back. The sword reappeared in its sheath, and the damage to your outstretched arm was gone as if it had never been there to begin with. You had pressed the reset button. He had justed to consider what you'd done when you spoke up.

"That's not the first time I've done that."

He recoiled in horror, the image of you cutting yourself over and over, with no lasting physical consequences, playing in his mind like a heavy-handed metaphor in a terrible movie. It was worse to hear your words in his brother's voice.

"That was a bit much," Zenyatta told you later.

"What's a bit much...is his refusal to change."

**Author's Note:**

> poutypanic told me "hanzo just needs some meme's"
> 
> Agreed, agreed.


End file.
